Two Husband
by kyukyu93
Summary: kisah Luhan, seorang play boy yang dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa kini dia mempunyai 2 suami. Apakah dia mampu melalui kehidupan berumah tangga bersama kedua suami gantengnya? atau tidak? LuhanxSehan LuhanxSehun RnR! pliiss (bahasa non baku, bahasa gaul)


Cast; Luhan, Sehun, Sehan Dll

Genre; Romance, drama

Rate; 21

0

0

0

 **Luhan pov** "

Luhan!!!! Bangun nak!." terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari lantai bawah disuatu rumah.

Luhan si cowok pemalas itu langsung terperanjat bangun dari tidurnya karena kaget, wagelaseh itu lengkingan berapa oktaf ?, gerutu si pemuda bernama Luhan

"Iya mak! Luhan udah bangun nih!" balas Luhan sambil misuh-misuh. Dia langsung turun dari kasurnya yang super berantakan ini. Luhan masuk kedalam kamar mandi buat gosok gigi sama cuci muka. Asal kalian tau aja Luhan itu cowok paling malas kalo urusan mandi pagi, jadi cuma gosok gigi sama bilas muka maka kelar deh ritual paginya. Luhan keluar dari kamar dan nyamperin orang tuanya yang lagi sarapan.

"Mak, mau kemana sih udah rapi aja." tanya Luhan sambil ngambil nasi goreng buatan mamah tercinta ke piringnya.

"Mak, mak!. Luhan, kamu itu yang bener dong kalo manggil Mama. Ngikutin siapa sih?!." tanya Kim Yoona, Mamanya Luhan. Luhan cuma ketawa aja liat Mamanya misuh-misuh, kualat loh Lu...

"Luhan kita udah rapih begini karena mau ketemuan ama keluarganya Pak Oh Siwon. Kamu juga harusnya pake baju yang keren dong, biar gak malu-maluin keluarga." jawab Donghae, papahnya Luhan.

"Mang ada acara apaan sih Pa?" tanya Luhan sambil gak berenti makan. Papanya cuma bisa geleng-geleng liat kelakuan Luhan.

"Buat mastiin tanggal pernikahan kamulah." jawab Papa santai.

Uhuk!.. Uhukk!!!

Saking kagetnya denger jawaban si Papa, makanan yang lagi di kunyah Luhan muncrat kemana-mana

"APAH?!"

"Please deh Lu, jangan lebay." kata si Mama enteng.

"Pa! Ma! Ini kita lagi bercanda 'kan?!! Ahahahaha, tuh Lulu udah ketawa, jangan di lanjutin ya, becandanya." kata Luhan dengan wajah pias. Gila aja kalo bener, dia masih terlalu muda buat nikah, umurnya aja baru 22 tahun! Terus, pacar-pacarnya yang bejibun mau di kemanain, ya Gusti!! Kata isi hatinya Luhan.

"Ini serius Lu, kamu emang mau papah nikahin ma anaknya Pak Siwon, rekan bisnis Papa. Papa gak bisa ngebatalin pernikahan ini karena Papa bisa di tuntut sama mereka." kata Donghae dengan muka melas.

"Lu, kamu tau'kan, kemarin-kemarin perusahaan kita hampir bangkrut. Terus Pak Siwon mau bantu kita kalo kami mau nikahin kamu sama anak mereka." jawab Yoona dengan wajah hidup enggan mati gak mau.

"Oh, jadi ceritanya Mama sama Papa jual Luhan gitu, demi perusahaan?!" balas Luhan dengan muka kayak kucing garong mau nyakar. Donghae dan Yoona cuma bisa nunduk, habis itu Yoona memberanikan diri memegang tangan Luhan di atas meja.

"Nak, kami bukannya mau ngejual kamu, tapi coba kamu bayangkan. Kalo kita bangkrut, rumah ini bisa-bisa di jual buat bayar karyawan, terus kita gak punya rumah, jadi gelandangan. Lebih parahnya siapa yang mau ngisiin quota internet kamu?! Itu juga kalo hp kamu gak ikut kejual." denger jawaban Yoona, wajah garang Luhan berubah jadi syok!. Bener juga! Entar gue gak bisa internetan dong, gak bisa teleponan, sms'an, lebih parahnya gak bisa buka cerita wattpad yang gue tunggu-tunggu update'annya, bathin Luhan bergejolak.

"Mau ya sayang." yeuhh si Papa kalo ada maunya baru deh panggil sayang.

"Berat buat ngeiyainnya Pa, tapi demi Mama dan Papa juga karyawan kantor Papa, Luhan mau deh." jawab Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yeeyy!! Makasih ya, sayang." jawab Mama sambil meluk Luhan

0000000000

Siang ini, keluarga Donghae sudah sampai di restoran yang jadi tempat pertemuan dua keluarga itu. Keluarga Siwon yang melihat kedatangan keluarga Donghae segera melambaikan tangan mereka, supaya keluarga Donghae tau keberadaan mereka.

Acara itu diawali perkenalan antar keluarga, lalu dilanjut dengan acara makan-makan.

"Jadi bagaimana Pak Donghae, apa Luhan sudah tau rencana pernikahan ini?." tanya Siwon.

"Kami sudah memberitahu Luhan tentang rencana ini, dan dia menyetujuinya"

"Baguslah, berarti semakin cepat semakin baik, bukan begitu Pak Donghae?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Donghae, Yoona mengangguk kompak, kecuali Luhan yang tampak murung.

"Nah Luhan, ini anak Om, Sehun dan Sehan. Mereka adalah calon suamimu." kata Siwon antusias. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan raut muka Luhan yang langsung jadi pias, mulut menganga, dan mata melotot hampir keluar.

 **Satu bulan kemudian~~~**

"Selamat ya, sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami, suami istri." ucap Yoona dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih atas ucapannya, Ma." jawab Sehun dengan datar.

Ya, resepsi pernikahan itu kini telah selesai di gelar. Kedua keluarga tinggal pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Kecuali pasangan pengantin ini. Pak Siwon telah membelikan mereka sebuah rumah mewah sebagai kado pernikahan. Dan malam ini juga rumah itu sudah bisa mereka tempati.

"Han, gue mau ke suatu tempat dulu, lo berdua pulang aja duluan. Ntar gue nyusul." kata Sehun dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang sedang dalam keadaan canggung.

"Ekhem!.. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang badan aku udah lelah banget. Pengen cepet-cepet istirahat." kata Sehan memulai pembicaraan sekaligus mengajak Luhan buat cepat-cepat pulang. Luhan mengangguk, lalu ikut pulang.

00000000

Waduuh! Rumahnya gede banget. Rumah gue juga gede sih, tapi ini jauh lebih gede. Mana yang nempatin cuma kita bertiga lagi! bathin Luhan heboh. Luhan menabok pipinya sendiri, buat ngebuktiin kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Namun yang dia dapat adalah rasa cenat-cenut juga cap tangan dipipinya, yang menandakan bahwa ini semua real, kenyataan.

"Mari masuk." ajak Sehan sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Sehan sungguh mempesona. Dianugerahi wajah tampan, kulit putih pucat, mata teduh, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tercubit hatinya buat ngayal yang iya-iya, kecuali Luhan yang masih merasa doyan cewek -_-

Mereka lalu masuk kedalam rumah megah. Luhan terus mengikuti langkah Sehan dari belakang. Menurut Luhan, wajah Sehun dan Sehan memang hampir mirip, tapi Luhan rasa dia masih bisa membedakannya. Perbedaan merek bisa dilihat dari mata dan bibir. Jika Sehan memiliki mata teduh maka lain lagi dengan kembarannya. Sehun memiliki mata yang begitu tajam juga bibir yang begitu sexy, tebal tapi tidak terlalu tebal. Karena keasyikan ngelamun, Luhan tidak sadar jika dia sudah masuk area kamar.

"Luhan, ini adalah kamar kita, aku dan kamu. Sedangkan kamar di atas adalah kamar kamu dan Sehun. Kami juga sudah sepakat jika malam senin, selasa dan juga rabu adalah jadwal kamu tidur di kamar ini lalu malam kamis, jumat dan sabtu adalah jadwalmu tidur dengan Sehun di kamar atas. Dan hari minggu jadwal kamu tidur sendiri atau kamu bisa menentukan ingin tidur dengan siapa di hari itu. Apa kamu punya saran lain? Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." jelas Sehan panjang kali lebar. Luhan kehilangan kata-kata mendengar penjelasa dari Sehan. Seorang cowok tulen sepertinya, dengan pacar cewek yang bejibun, bakal di oper sana sini buat tidur sama cowok. Apalagi dengan melihat fostur badan aja, dia tau dengan pasti bahwa dia yang bakal berada di posisi Uke (dia tahu arti uke dan seme dari temannya yang seorang fujoshi). Bayangin aja tingginya cuma sampe dada Sehan dan Sehun masa iya dia jadi seme?!

"Baiklah...tidak ada yang perlu di tambahkan. Sudah cukup jelas." jawab Luhan dengan lesu. Ya, Tuhan. Apa dosanya di masa lalu? Bathin Luhan meraung-raung...

Tbc

note; Ekhem, ekhem... gimana nih lanjut ato jangan...

Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis cerita dengan bahasa non baku gk pake eyd pula man teman. Sedikit gk pede juga sih hehe.. Aku minta sarannya dong buat cerita ini.. pliisss... eh satu lagiii, maaf karena ff ini aku publish ulang karena keteledoran dan kemalasan aku buat ngedit ulang kkkk jadi td ada yg nanya Kahi siapa? kahi itu tokoh cerita sebelum Luhan di ff ini. jadi ff ini awalnya ff Kahi di wattpad yang aku daur ulang(?) jd ff hunhan di ffn..maaf~~

Hatur nuhun...


End file.
